The present invention is directed to a food processor for processing foodstuff and, more particularly, to a food processor having at least two separate processing containers of varying sizes, thereby allowing for efficient processing of different quantities of foodstuff.
Food processors or other such appliances have become popular and are commonly used in residential and/or commercial kitchens or other locations where foodstuff is prepared. However, despite their popularity, food processors generally include a single bulky and large processing container which is not desirable for every use of the food processor, particularly when the user desires to process only a small quantity of foodstuff. Food processors with multiple containers of varying sizes are known in the field, but such known food processors typically require a separate lid and processing tools to be used with each container. Because such known food processors require so many processing components, they are typically costly and often prove unwieldy to store when not in use.
Therefore, it would be desirable to create a food processor equipped to efficiently process various quantities of foodstuff, and which has a structure enabling compact and efficient storage of all of the food processor components. Specifically, it would be desirable to create a food processor that is configured to utilize a common lid and processing tools with processing containers of various sizes, such that the number of processing components is kept to a minimum and the food processor, and all of its associated components can be stored together in an efficient and compact manner when not in use.